I Turn To You
by Aynslesa
Summary: A Tai/Sora songfic. Reviews welcome.


****

I TURN TO YOU

__

When I'm lost in the rain

In your eyes I know I'll find the light

To light my way

And when I'm scared

Losing ground

When my world is going crazy

You can turn it all around, oh yeah

Tai threw down his pen. "I can't do this," he growled. "You're the songwriter, Matt – not me!"

Matt looked at his best friend and shook his head, laughing. "Tai, you're doing fine. You want to let Sora know how you feel, don't you? You're the one who thought doing a song would be a good idea. Now, I agreed to sing it – but you're the one who's going to write it."

"I've been trying for the past two weeks," Tai complained. "I just can't!"

"Try this," Matt said. "Close your eyes and picture Sora. Think about how you feel about her and why you feel that way about her, then write it all down on paper. We'll worry about getting them to fit music later."

Tai sighed. "I have nothing else to try." He closed his eyes and began to think, his pen poised over the notebook.

__

And when I'm down you're there

Pushing me to the top, girl

You're always giving me all you've got

Matt looked over his shoulder as Tai began to write, and couldn't help grinning. "Hey, Tai, I think you've got a knack for this. You write lyrics almost as well as you play soccer."

Tai opened his eyes. "They're all right?"

Matt nodded. "Done?"

"I think so."

"Give me a week to fit it to music," Matt said, taking the notebook. "That'll leave just enough time to perform it at the school dance. That work for you, loverboy?"

"Don't call me that," Tai said. "Yeah, that works. Thanks, Matt."

"Anything to get you to stop moping."

__

For a shield 

From the storm

For a friend

For a love to keep me safe and warm

I turn to you

For the strength 

To be strong

For the will to carry on

For everything you do

For everything that's true

I turn to you

Later that night, Tai found that he was having a hard time sleeping. Writing those lyrics had really opened his mind up. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about the reasons he was in love with Sora – it was more than the fact that he thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. 

__

When I lose the will to win

I just reach for you and I can reach

The sky again

I can do anything, yeah

'Cause your love is so amazing

'Cause your love inspires me

Yes it does

She's always been there for me, Tai thought. _Even when I didn't deserve her friendship. _He thought about all those times he'd acted like a big shot back in the Digital World. Back then, it wouldn't have surprised him if Sora had told him she thought he was a disgusting jerk and that she never wanted to have anything to do with her. Fortunately, that hadn't happened. 

__

And when I need a friend

You're always on my side

Giving me faith to get me through 

Matt and Kari had known about his crush on Sora for years, and Tai knew they were both ecstatic that he was finally going to _do_ something about it. Kari would be the one to actually _get_ Sora to the dance, and Matt would, of course, take care of the music part from onstage. It paid having a local celebrity for a best friend. 

__

I can't imagine my life without Sora, Tai suddenly realized. 

__

For a shield

From the storm

For a friend

For a love to keep me safe and warm

I turn to you

For the strength

To be strong

For the will to carry on

For everything you do

For everything that's true

I turn to you

If Tai doesn't get his act together, Matt thought a week later at the school dance, _I'll kill him!_ He had a perfect few of his lovesick friend, and of the object of lovesick's affections. And Tai was just standing there. The song was almost over, too. Matt looked around to see if he could spot Kari so she could remind her brother, and was both exasperated and pleased when he spotted her dancing with T.K. _Figures_, he thought. _Tai, get it together!_

For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain

For truth that will never change

For someone to lead on

For a heart I can rely on through anything

For that one who I can run to

Tai was having a panic attack. He could see Sora standing with some of her friends from the tennis team, but he couldn't bring himself to go over to her. He could feel Matt's eyes on him, and he knew that he'd be in big trouble if he didn't act – especially considering this was the last dance. He wasn't even sure what song was playing.

Then, slowly, his mind registered the familiar lyrics. 

__

For a shield

From the storm

For a friend

For a love to keep me safe and warm

I turn to you

For the strength 

To be strong

For the will to carry on

For everything you do 

For everything that's true

"Hey, Sora," one of her friends whispered. "Tai Kamiya's coming this way. I bet he's going to ask you to dance."

Sora's pulse quickened, but she shook her head. "I doubt it. Tai and I are just friends. He's not interested in me like that."

"Sora?" 

She turned and looked at him. "Hi, Tai." _Could it be? Could he possibly be asking me to dance? _

"Would you . . . would you dance with me?" His voice shook slightly as he got the question out, as if he were extremely afraid she was going to say no.

"Yes," Sora said quickly, ignoring the know-it-all looks she was getting. 

__

For a shield

From the storm

For a friend

For a love to keep me safe and warm

I turn to you

For the strength 

To be strong

For the will to carry on

For everything you do

For everything that's true

I turn to you

As the song drew to a close, Tai pulled away from Sora slightly and looked at her. "I'm glad you didn't say no," he said softly. 

She managed a soft smile. "Tai, I –"

Tai tipped her chin up a little and kissed her softly on the lips. Sora, momentarily surprised, pressed back.

__

This is heaven, she realized.

__

Life is officially great, Tai told himself.

__

It's about time, Matt thought as he sang the last line of the song.

__

I turn to you

'Digimon: Digital Monsters' © Toei Animation, Bandai, and Saban Entertainment

'_I Turn To You_' © All-4-One


End file.
